Altered Destiny
|date = January 16, 2017 |website = Tumblr (Story) |type = Switch Up |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic |status = Unknown |creator = Fours (Sp441)}} Altered Destiny is an AU created by Reddit user sp441, also referred to as by Fours. It is a Swap AU that heavily shifts the base lore of the canon story. The AU features a heavy focus on retro-futuristic aesthetics and science-fiction tropes, with the Ruins heavily altered to have a more technological feeling to them. The story has been modified past swaps, as it features characters that are in entirely new positions, such as Jerry. Changes Character Changes * Sans (Role: Caretaker) A laidback scientist who lives in the old Ruins. He is extremely fond of hotdogs, bad jokes, pranks, and putting off basic cleaning duty. He helps the Protagonist during their adventure, both in and outside of the Ruins, though away from the Ruins, there's not much he can do outside of provide amusing phone conversations. Has a pet Gaster Blaster that he names Wilson. * Furokahn/Mad Dummy (Role: Recluse) The high-strung, easily pissed-off intern that Sans has. Reported to be a bad employee, Sans has no compulsions in testing out his latest terrible jokes on him, which really doesn't contribute well to his already fowl mood. * Papyrus (Role: Monarch) The melodramatic and eccentric knight that looks over the Underground. Though not a king, he is the only still-active member of the High Council, and is respected and heard by monsters all over the Underground. He is oathsworn to destroy any humans that fall in the Underground, why that is, remains to be seen. * DTVS (Role: Empty One) A strange creature of metal and slime. It takes the shape of a monitor that displays bizarre imagery upon it. It's default form being that of a screaming face. It seems hellbent on destroying the Protagonist at all costs, and seems incapable of any forms of communication. * Toriel (Role: Judge) Once a delinquent that terrorized the whites of Snowdin, Toriel is a kind, if somewhat hard-lined young lady. She doesn't have much in the way of worry, aside from dealing with the parole service given to her by her mean boss, and keeping her beloved boyfriend, Asgore, out of trouble. * Asgore (Role: Ambitious) The Sheriff of Snowdin. In recent times, he got a weird idea to dress up as a cowboy, which has earned him much ridicule. Regardless, he is still the excitable and wide-eyed authority in Snowdin. He frequently has to contend with the likes of Jerry, who seek nothing but to cause trouble. * Jerry Local troublemaker and overall nuisance. He is the leader of a local greaser gang known as the Fallen Angels. He cares for nothing outside of money and himself, and is not beyond hunting down humans to get his "fair cut". Environmental Changes * The Ruins The worn-down remains of a once mighty city. It is a testament to the endurance of monster technology, as many of it's facilities are still perfectly functional. However, they have seen tidier days, as Sans can't be bothered to clean up his messes and treats the Ruins like his own personal trash can. Misc. Changes * Skeletons have significantly more importance in the lore, effectively replacing Boss Monsters. Story The human wakes up in a bed of Purple Flowers. Wandering about, they soon meet Sans, who seems to be conducting some sort of field research. After introducing himself and teaching the Human the ropes, they are knocked away by the arrival of DTVS, who attacks and nearly kills the Human before Sans summons Wilson to blast them away. The duo make their way through the ruins' puzzles, until DTVS recovers and chases after them yet again. After a tense chase through the long hallway, Sans uses Wilson to knock bolders on top of it, smashing it into the river basin and out of sight. Sans then has to leave to attend to some urgent business, leaving the Human to explore the ruins for themselves. While the human wanders about, he is harassed by Mad Dummy, Sans' intern who isn't the least bit happy to be used as target practice. He knocks the human down into the ruins, forcing them to venture through the flooded lower levels in order to make it back. Though Mad Dummy possesses a giant robot to destroy them, the human, with the guidance of Sans, is able to trick them into destroy themselves. Furokhan fades off, having to go back to work with his cousins. Frisk makes it to Sans' laboratory, and enjoys a warm welcome and a warm bed. Sans, however, is evasive, when the Human asks how they can make it out of the Ruins. Egged on by their mysterious companion, the Human sneaks off at night, only to find Sans already waiting for them. After a rather pointless trussle, Sans agrees to let the human go. Out in the whites of Snowdin, the human is ambushed by two teenage girls named Catty and Bratty, who try to haul them off to meet their "boss". They are stopped by the arrival of Sheriff Asgore, who fails to intimidate them in any way. His girlfriend, Toriel, doesn't. Toriel convinces Asgore to let the human run through his puzzles, rather than to capture them right away. After a short stroll through Snowdin, the human meets Toriel and Asgore again, fiddling with a machine. After a brief exchange, the machine explodes, due to the tampering of the Fallen Angels, led by Jerry. Jerry Taunts Asgore, and Asgore finds himself with no option but to confront the gang. Toriel asks the human to help Asgore deal with them. The human soon meets with one of them, Doggo. Doggo's lack of motion sight proves to be his downfall, as he is stripped of his nonconformist status, and turned back to the realm of being a good boy. Trivia * The attacks used by DTVS are taken straight from Hell Chaos, the final boss of Splatterhouse(1988). * The purple water in the ruins is a reference to Chemical Plant Zone, from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. * The song Sans mentions that's from a really popular webcomic is a reference to Homestuck and the Megalovania used in it Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic